The Baka's guide to writng Gohan&Videl Fanfiction
by Wisteria22
Summary: Ever wonder how to write a cheesy and completely pointless Gohan and Videl? Now you can!  inspired by: How to write a Goten and Bra Fanfic


The Baka's guide to writing a Gohan and Videl Fanfiction (Inspired by How to write a Goten and Bra fanfic)

By Wisteria22

Disclaimer: I only have about 20 dollars and with the cost of hiring lawyers to sue would only put both of us in debt! So without further ado, I DO NOT OWN DBZ

**GOHAN TORTURE SETTINGS**

The great thing about Gohan and Videl fanfiction is the Gohan Torture, having read many of these myself, there are about three basic ideas:

Gohan's class senior trip is a week at Capsule Corporation and for some reason they have a girl and boy in a room together, conviently forgetting that they are teenagers and will….you know….. It's a good idea to have Goten be spending the week with Trunks AND Vegeta in need of a good spar, but if you don't do that it won't hurt the story that much.

Tomorrow is Hercule Satan day and in honor of him he will be giving a speech with the REAL cell games tape that was never seen before. Remember to have the sound be good quality so they can clearly identify what the Z fighters are saying despite that fact that 800+ teenagers are cheering in a gym.

Capsule Corporation or Hercule Satan is running a survivor camp in the middle of nowhere for Gohan's school. Make sure that Chi Chi refuses to let Gohan stay behind even though it would reveal his powers and probably get him kicked out of school, ruining his chances as a scholar. Also, Gohan should end up in a life or death situation in which only 'The Great Hercule' could save him but Gohan ends up escaping without any real effort.

**Example 1:**

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation, we have partnered you up so that on this trip you can meet some new people! The room assignments are posted on the wall behind me," Bulma gushed.

LEVEL SIX ROOM ASSIGNMENTS

_Room 6A: Erasa Rubber and Sharpner Pencil_

_Room 6B: Videl Satan and Gohan Son_

_Room 6C: Lime Kiwi and Original Character/ Mirai Trunks Briefs_

_Room 6D: Original Character and Original Character_

When Videl read the board she was not bothered by the fact that she had to share a room with a teenage boy while other girls might be worried that they would have perverted thoughts. Oh no, this raven haired girl was on a mission: Operation Who are you Gohan Son?

**Example 2:**

Gohan Son sat in the back of the class room as usual, Erasa going on and on about he should take her to the Prom, Sharpner shooting spit wads at the back of his head and somehow hitting the teacher, and Videl glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. Yes, this was an ordinary day for our beloved Demi Saiyan but someone named Dende decided to change this up a little bit.

"_ATTENTION STUDENTS,"_ the intercom blared, "_AS YOU HOPEFULLY KNOW TOMMOROW IS THE SEVEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE CELL GAMES OR AS WE LIKE TO CALL IT, HERCULE SATAN DAY! SINCE MISS VIDEL SATAN ATTENDS OUR SCHOOL, HERCULE SATAN HIMSELF WILL BE COMING TO NOT ONLY GIVE A SPEECH," _the speaker paused dramatically, _"BUT TO GIVE US THE PRIVALEDGE OF BEING SOME OF THE FIRST PEOPLE TO SEE THE REAL CELL GAMES TAPE! HOW GREAT IS THAT?"_

Gohan's head hit the desk at this news, was he bored? Did Sharpner finally succeed in hitting him with a spit wad? Or does he have a vague feeling that he will be exposed as the person who beat Cell?

Videl Satan smirked as she saw this; she too knew that something important would happen tomorrow. On her hit list of secret keepers she could finally check of Gohan Son and hopefully, Saiyaman.

**EXAMPLE 3:**

"No Gohan Son, I will not let you stay home today!" Chi Chi screamed like bloody murder, waving her frying pan around and almost hitting poor little Goten on the head. Not that she would care, all she cared about was…..GRANDBABIES!

"But Mom! If I went to the survival camp I would inevitably be throw off a cliff, caught in a snow storm with only a t shirt on, taken hostage by kidnappers, or any combination of those three! You know I wouldn't wait patiently to save my secret and instead would reveal my powers which could get me kicked out of school!" Gohan pointed out.

"You better not get kicked out of school! And make sure that I can be expecting Grandchildren when you get back!" Chi Chi threatened.

"Yes Ma'am," Gohan promised.

**GOHAN TORUTERS**

In each good Gohan and Videl Fanfiction, you need to have someone who just wants to ruin Gohan's day. While Videl is a celebrated Gohan Torturer you will need someone to continue the torture once they fall in love, anyone related to Vegeta is usually an excellent Gohan Torturer but on occasion someone else shines. Any combination of these will be sure to make Gohan spill the beans

Videl (Not Optional; Grills Gohan for information like: How do you get to school? How did you survive that baseball to the head? Little things like that work great!)

Dende (The Green God of Earth is usually represented as a prankster in Gohan and Videl's. Give him something odd to determine what he does; a dart board with pictures of possible pranks, a spinner with choices on it, a deck of cards with options on them. Be creative!)

Vegeta (Would love to tease Gohan about getting a mate, Encourages his sons to do 'evil'. Most likely want to spar with Gohan in front of everyone so they can see his powers. Having a reputation as one of the most dangerous men in the world is a plus!)

Mirai Trunks (Have him come back to the past for some reason and join Gohan's school to make his presence believable. Might need some assistance in unlocking his 'Evil Side', Usually Vegeta or Dende is the one who unlocks it. Start him off slow with some teasing but gradually get extreme with his torturing!)

Chibi Trunks (Goten usually helps him, sort of like a minion. The Demonic Chibi's are a common name given to them because they love to drive people crazy. Pranks and suggestive words are a plus with them!)

Bulma & Chi Chi (Grandchild and Wedding crazed they have it in for poor Gohan, might even torture Videl a little bit.)

Goku (Wish him back to life in front of all the students is a great torture method, or you could make it an AU and have him already there)

Gohan's Saiyan Side (A classic in which the half saiyan part of Gohan wants Videl for his mate and fights for control!)

Krillen (Best at Teasing the Demi Saiyan, Yamcha will normally join in if present)

**WHAT TO DO WITH HERCULE**

Hercule is a given in the beloved Gohan and Videl Fanfiction, some key traits he is given includes:

Overprotective Father

Vain

"Videl, You can only date someone who can beat me in a fight!"

Does not recognize Gohan as the 'Delivery Boy' until Gohan begins to hint

Thinks that Gohan is a wimp

(Optional) Gives Sharpner permission to date Videl since he is his best student

(Optional) Knows he is weaker then Videl so he won't spar with her

(Optional) Slacks off in his training

Make sure that in the event you have Videl get hurt that he is loving and caring like a good father would be. You can have him be corny by having a tearful confession to Gohan about how he was blinded by fame, Blah blah blah. Whatever works for you,

**EXAMPLE**

"Hercule!" a young man yells.

_POUND POUND POUND_

"Hercule! It's Videl, she needs medical attention!" the man yells after pounding on the door.

The Great Hercule Satan rushed to the door and yanked it off its hinges. True to his words, Videl did need medical attention. She was pale and was covered by the young man's shirt to protect her from the rain. Hercule hurried him inside and called for the nurse, who surprisingly knew just what to do, and had her sleeping peacefully in a matter of minutes.

"You really care for my little girl, don't you Gohan?" Hercule asked.

"With my life, sir," Gohan said respectfully.

"You know something Gohan?" Hercule questioned, laying his head in his hands.

"What, sir?" Gohan responded, ever so politely.

"Ever since the Cell Game's I've been caught up in the spotlight, I wasn't even here on her birthday!" Hercule sobbed, "I hadn't payed attention to her, HFIL, I don't even know the name of her school!"

Gohan consolingly rubbed the martial artist's back in an effort to take some of the pain and grief away.

"I bet you could take care of her the way I could not. I saw the way she looked at you, she looks happy," Hercule paused, "As a parent I need to make her happy and I think I know how."

Hercule sat up and looked Gohan straight in the eyes; somehow he seemed to be reading his very soul.

"I give my permission,"

**THE ROMANCE**

You can't get characters together without romance, can you? Even Bulma and Vegeta had their moments…..ok we don't actually know that…..But they had them! Two predictable, cheesy, and enjoyed ways for them to get together are:

Gohan's saiyan mating instinct: Some point in the story Gohan will fall for the 'raven haired girl'. This could be through her looks, personality, fighting skills, intelligence, or all of the above. It doesn't matter which you chose, as long as it makes you want to hurl people will love it!

Videl researches so much about Gohan Son that she begins to crush on him but won't admit it until

He saves her life

Shows a deep understanding of her emotional problems

Proves to be a true friend

**THE REVIEWS**

Now that you have written your fanfiction, you will see one of these three basic reviews pop up a lot. Put in an Epilogue chapter in which you can thank them or….. *smirks* chew them out in front of you entire reviewing audience!

Wow! What a good story! You should REALLY consider writing a sequel! Pretty Please with a cherry on top?

I HATED THIS STORY! GRRRRRRR! HERCULE SATAN WOULD NEVER OPEN UP TO GOHAN BECAUSE…..HE'S…THE…AHA! THE DELIVERY BOY! YOU SHOULD TAKE THIS DOWN BECAUSE I'M TELLING!

That was a pretty generic story but your writing skills needs vast improvement, I have been writing fanfiction for over twenty years and my latest story, _How it Began_, is a great example of what you need to improve on. Or you could check out my friend, _IcyDragonLady_, for much better quality Gohan and Videl Fanfiction.

Your responses should be different for each kind of review since they will all say different messages. You could even make your Epilogue include a review special in which you could have a 'Gohan Torture Free for all' and place a self insert.

Response for Review 1: Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Its reviews like yours that keep me from hitting my head TOO hard against a wall!

Response for Review 2: If you hated the story the write one yourself! I went on your profile page and you don't even have any! Put your money where your mouth is jerk, or I'll sic Chibi Trunks and Goten on you! AND I fed them sugar! Pure, White, Sugar! The thought is terrifying to even me! *sticks out tongue*

Response for Review 3: You've been writing fanfiction for TWENTY YEARS! I'm only a teenage girl with nothing to do! I know my writing isn't as good as, say, an English Major but that doesn't mean it stinks! Give me a break!

Well, that's what you need to do to write a great Gohan and Videl Fanfiction! Remember, when in doubt, Make it Cheesy and Corny!


End file.
